


You Know You Want It

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Sort Of, Tony is on the fence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	You Know You Want It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleakloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Bleakloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) Bleakloft
> 
> 2) Short Prompts:  
> \- Love is in the little things  
> -Hydra!/Serial Killer Steve/Good Tony  
> -Steve takes care of overworked Tony  
> -possessive/evil Steve  
> -arranged marriages of royalty  
> -time travel AU
> 
> 3) Long Prompts  
> \- Steve is an super famous celebrity and Tony is a huge fan. One day, Tony runs into Steve and Steve talks to him, warm and kind. Treats him to dinner the whole 9 yards. They end up having sex and Tony finds himself in love with Steve. The next day, Tony wakes up alone in bed and finds out that Steve thought he was a prostitute by Steve’s agent paying off Tony into silence.  
> -Tony goes back in time to Arthurian era where Steve is King Arthur and Tony turns out to be Merlin because of his knowledge of modern science  
> -anything hydra!/Evil! Steve/Tony
> 
> 4) DO NOT WANTS:  
> \- 1st and 2nd Person POV.  
> \- Bottom!Steve  
> \- Character or Ship bashing  
> \- Scats, vomit, vore.  
> \- Trans Steve/Tony  
> \- Misgendering  
> -chibi characters in compromising positions  
> \- Characters under the ages of 15-16 in sexual situations (infatuation and crushes with characters of all ages are fine though).  
> \- Issue fic: focusing on bigotry and prejudice or the righting of said bigotry.
> 
> 5) Additional Likes: Art and comics 👀 I love


End file.
